legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Ring of Fire
_Banner.png |name = |start = January 17, 2014 at 12:00 AM (PST) |end = January 21, 2014 at 7:59 PM (PST) |preceded by = Arise |followed by = Battle Royale XIX}} is a limited time Odyssey Event, and the twentieth in the series. It was scheduled to start on January 17, 2014 at 12:00 AM (PST) and ended on January 21, 2014 at 7:59 PM (PST). __TOC__ Story Howling spectators. Spattering blood. The Heroes couldn't help but cover their ears as rumbling waves of cheers surged through the dome. Yvette muttered something, a shocked expression on her face, but her tiny voice was swallowed by the ravenous crowd. Seeing the disturbed looks on the Heroes' faces, Yvette flew up to them and repeated herself, each word dripping with displeasure. "I said, 'Whose idea of entertainment is this?!'" The Heroes glared at Yvette, none too pleased with her yelling into their ears. They decided to visit this sprawling city in the midst of their travels. As they strolled through the highly developed metropolis, the huge arena at the center of town caught their eyes. They decided to drop by to see what all the fuss was about. What they discovered was slaughter masquerading as "sport". A maniac stabbed his pleading foe with sadistic glee. A man torturing his hapless adversary until he succumbed to the pain. These were no "battles". They were simply barbaric exhibitions meant to sate the bloodthirsty crowd. "I've never seen anything so disgusting," muttered Yvette. The Heroes nodded in silence as the spectators continued raving in murderous delight. Thinking the day's festivities had concluded, the onlookers began to slowly filter out of the arena. A lone man stood at the center of the ring, his figure radiating an intimidating air. "Ladies and Gentlemen! I trust you enjoyed today's battles?" The audience immediately fell into hushed silence. That's when the Heroes knew. This man was the champion of the arena. The spectators hung on his every word, as if they were listening to a king. "I have an important announcement to make." The man announced his betrothal to the daughter of a lord. At this jubilant news, so different from the bloody spectacle preceding it, the crowd began to rumble with excitement. It was decided that there would be a celebration right there in the arena. A tournament was to be held. The one rose to the top and defeated the champion himself would receive vast riches and become the new champion. This was to be the "celebration". "Vast riches?!" Though Yvette was clearly in it for the money, the Heroes decided they would enter the tournament and put a stop to the bloodshed once and for all. Epilogue The Heroes and Yvette stood motionless as deafening cheers washed over them. "The vicious struggle had finally come to an end. Krovis was the champion no more." There he lay on the ground, covered from head to toe in gore. It was a pitiful sight. Copious amounts of blood gushed from the gaping wound in his chest. The sinews of his arms had been sliced into a thousand pieces. He was more corpse than man. But alas, such was his fate. Krovis' power had indeed been a force to be reckoned with. A single misstep, and the Heroes would have been lying on the ground in his place. And yet, somewhere deep down inside, they could not help but feel the relentless pang of guilt. The crowd continued raving in bestial fervor. "What the hell is wrong with them?" Yvette could not take it anymore. She and the Heroes simply did not understand how the crowd could cheer at such a grisly sight. Yvette's face was pale as a ghost. "Let's just leave already," she said, her voice breaking. Neither the reward nor the city mattered to them anymore. They just wanted to get away from it all as soon as humanly possible. And so they departed from the arena as fast as their leaden legs would carry them. ••• The Heroes gathered their belongings and prepared to leave town, their wounds still fresh. Yvette kept fussing about their condition, but they were so mentally and physically drained that they could not muster the energy to respond. Out of nowhere, two shadows merged into one, as if to bar their path. When the Heroes looked up, they saw before them a faerie with illustrious wings and a knight clad in golden armor. They were two of the combatants the Heroes had fought. "Thank you for avenging my family." With these words, the faerie broke into a sweet smile. "Don't worry about this city..." The golden knight approached the Heroes and extended a hand. "There will be no more senseless bloodshed. Peace will be ours. Though it may take a while for it to arrive..." When the Heroes made no move to shake his hand, the knight grabbed theirs and shook them firmly. "This is all thanks to you. You have my gratitude." His vigorous handshakes sent pain shooting down their arms, but they could feel the strength of his conviction. The Heroes' faces slowly brightened. It seemed their efforts had not been in vain after all. ••• The city faded into the distance behind them. "Shoot, we should've at least taken the prize money..." muttered Yvette. The Heroes actually understood how she felt. Money was important, after all. With money, you could afford to ride in carriages. You could buy your food instead of hunting it. And you could sleep in safety without fear of monsters... "Grrr, how could I be so stupid?!" Yvette tousled her lovely hair in frustration. "When we're done with this journey, we're gonna go back there and get our money!" The Heroes chuckled at Yvette's bold proclamation. And so began the next leg of their grand adventure. Chapters/Quests *Encountered every 25 levels after level 100. Individual rewards iOS item collection iOS final rankings Lucky ranking rewards Mega lucky ranking rewards Guild Rewards iOS Guild Rankings Common individual rewards Additional notes Category:Odyssey Events Category:Events